Un Paso Adelante y un Lirio
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Lucy recuerda todo lo que ha pasado con Natsu, sus aventuras, ver sus defectos y virtudes y por fin, gracias aun comentario de Mirajane, Lucy llega a una conclusión, a cerca de su mejor amigo y ella... (Este fic participa en el reto "Tu Mago favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".)


**Título: Un Paso Adelante y un Lirio**

**Personaje Principal: Lucy Heartfilia.**

**Género: Romance**

** Los personajes son de Fairy Tail, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Tu Mago Favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"**

**Hola Amados lectores, aquí les traigo un One-short estoy feliz de participar y espero y les guste la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong> Un Paso Adelante y un Lirio.<strong>

Hola soy Lucy Heartfilia edad, bueno 17 años aunque debería tener 24 años pero por causas del destino no es así, me encanta leer, mi sueño es ser una escritora….

Soy una maga celestial y pertenezco a uno de los mejores gremios de la región, es Fairy Tail, siempre quise entrar a este gremio, y gracias a él pude hacerlo.

Él es un chico noble, tonto, fuerte, siempre ve lo mejor de las personas, lindo y torpe, por alguna razón últimamente eh estado pensando mucho en él.

Y ahora estoy aquí en la pradera esperando a esa persona, cuando a mi mente vinieron las imágenes de la mañana.

.

.

-Lucy te encuentras bien- me había preguntado la belleza de Fairy Tail, Mirajane, pero al igual que su belleza se debe tener cuidado con ella, ya que le encantan las parejas que supuestamente están hechas la una para la otra.

-Sí, bueno solo pensaba- agregue mirando a mi copa, la verdad no estaba nada bien, después de las peleas con gremios oscuros, contra el mismo tártaros, Natsu siempre ha estado ahí, protegiéndome, peleándose conmigo, sinceramente ese chico me sacaba de quicio y a la vez ocupaba demasiado mis pensamientos.

-Vaya yo conozco esa mirada- me susurro la albina, yo la mire confundida- Sabes porque estás así…-

O claro que quería saber es decir, estoy como un zombi, y contando que el pensar en Natsu no ayudaba en nada, esta se acercó a mi oído y me susurro, en eso llego ese chico de cabello rosa, ojos color jades, con su típica bufanda, como siempre mostrando esa sonrisa que hacía que sintiera como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago, quizás nunca hubiera escuchado a Mirajane.

Salí corriendo del gremio, lo que me había dicho la albina no era cierto, incluso ignore a Levy-chan, corría sin rumbo, entonces llegue a un prado y caí de rodillas, mi corazón latía como loco, entonces lo comprobé, mi cara ardía estaba sonrojada.

Negaba con la cabeza, es que no podía ser, era cierto no sabía nada del amor, o de los sentimientos hacia otras personas, pero algo era seguro lo que sentía por él no podía ser eso.

_"-Tú estás enamorada de Natsu, solo que no lo quieres aceptar-"_

-no, no, no- repetía una y otra vez, no era cierto es decir, él es mi mejor amigo, la persona que me ayudo a entrar a Fairy Tail, la persona que me ha apoyado, que me ha rescatado innumerables veces.

Una sonrisa boba estaba en mi rostro sonrojado, entonces observe el prado lleno de Lirios, su aroma me impregno, entonces como si fuera algo mágico, cerré los ojos y empecé a recordar, cuando conocí a Natsu, nuestra pelea con Salamander falso, como me jaló con él para unirme a Fairy Tail, nuestra primera misión, que por cierto aun me siento ofendida por él engaño.

Después la formación de nuestro equipo, Cuando nos atacó Lord Phantom, él fue y me rescato ignorando las ordenes de retirada, gracias a él pude conocer a muchas personas, que ahora son como mi familia, todas nuestras aventuras, en los juegos mágicos, él fue quien me dio coraje para seguir adelante, él me aliento a seguir adelante, cuando murió mi yo del futuro, me dio un nuevo futuro, todo lo que eh pasado con él son recuerdos hermosos, tristes, felices, y llenos de esperanza para un futuro.

-Ya veo…- susurre cuando mire al cielo, lluvia de estrellas, deseaba en este momento para poder pedir un deseo, y ese deseo tenía que ver con esa persona, me levante y con una sonrisa en el rostro me dirigí a Fairy Tail.

Este día en especial, florecen diferentes tipos de flores en la ciudad, esté es adornada con las flores que nacen en los prados, la ciudad se reconstruyo después de la pelea de Tártaros, ahora yo quería dar un nuevo comienzo a mi historia, a mi futuro.

-Natsu- grite ganándome la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos color jade del chico, él se acercó a mí, nadie observaba bueno a excepción de la albina, Natsu se puso enfrente de mi, dios estaba nerviosa entonces tome una bocanada de aire y lo señale, por dios mi cara ardía, sonrojada claro eso no faltaba.

-Escucha a las seis de la tarde, en la pradera del sur no llegues tarde, entendido…- le ordene y antes de que me contestará, me di media vuelta y salí del gremio, mi corazón latía como loco, pero era lo correcto debía hacerlo.

.

.

Y ahora estoy aquí parada en la hermosa pradera, el sol se está ocultando, ya era tarde, en mi mano sujetaba un Lirio aspire su agradable y dulce aroma cerrando los ojos, está vez no iba arreglada como esa vez que pensé que Natsu estaba enamorado de mí, simplemente mi habitual ropa, y mi habitual peinado, la Lucy de siempre, esa era yo.

Un nuevo Futuro, un nuevo mañana, una vida, , una esperanza, sueños, metas, ser más fuerte, luchar por mis amigos, ser mejor persona, eso es lo que me había brindado Natsu al estar a mi lado, así que, dios ¿No es malo que sea un poco egoísta ahora?.

-Lucy que pasa…- oí esa voz, me dio un pequeño brinco el corazón, cuando abrí los ojos y lo mire, estaba como siempre su habitual ropa, su bufanda, todo lo habitual en ese chico, que le encantan las peleas, le dedique una sonrisa.

¿Dios puedo ser egoísta?, puedo desear a Natsu Dragneel para mí, puedo ser egoísta y tenerlo solo para mí, quiero ser egoísta, quiero tener a Natsu en mi vida, lo quiero hoy, mañana, para siempre hasta que este sentimiento se consuma, o quizás nunca lo haga, estire el Lirio enfrente de él, entonces agache la cabeza sonrojada, pero ya estaba decidida, entonces lo mire a los ojos, todo esto era porque el futuro que me dio Natsu, ese nuevo futuro que nos brindó, yo quiero en mi futuro a ese chico, tonto, torpe, nada delicado, que solo piensa en peleas, pero es valiente, bondadoso, humilde, y siempre le da esperanzas a la gente.

-Natsu, sabes te amo…- agregue sin más ni menos, estos sentimientos quiero transmitírselos, quiero que los sienta, ahora lo que quiero es que me responda y me diga lo que siente, por fin eh dado mi primer paso hacia adelante.

Pero quiero seguir, sujetando esa mano, que me ha brindado muchas veces sentimientos confusos, Amo a Natsu eso es lo que se en este momento.

Lo miraba sonrojada, cuando este se sonrojo, abrí enorme los ojos, entonces se agarró la cabeza y empezó a alborotar su cabello, después esa hermosa sonrisa se apareció en sus labios, tomo mi mano en donde posaba el lirio, entonces me miro.

-Lucy, yo también te amo…- en ese momento, esas palabras me dieron esperanzas, ahora quiero todo de él, y lo tendría, el Lirio posaba en nuestras manos entrelazadas, sonreí mis sentimientos enloquecidos explotaron, sin soltar su mano me acerque a su cara, el hizo lo mismo, cerré mis ojos y poco a poco, sucedió lo que siempre quise experimentar, nuestros labios se tocaron dando lugar a un hermoso y mágico beso, que inundo mi pecho con una cálida sensación.

Ahora el paso que di, estaba hecho, sin embargo aún nos queda mucho camino por delante, aun somos jóvenes por eso quiero pasar todo lo que me quede de vida con él, y así dar más pasos hacia el futuro, con el hombre que amo, y ese hombre es y siempre será Natsu Dragneel.

Por eso quiero seguir adelante, con él a mi lado, y un Lirio fue testigo de nuestra unión.

.

.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Espero y les haya gustado, y pues espero que gane xD….. nos vemos …. y gracias a los que hicieron el concurso, me emociono escribir este One-short :3<strong>


End file.
